The Strange but Cute and Familiar Girl
by Tomosessho
Summary: I know that any inuyasha lover would like it! Inuyasha and Kagome learn that in the future they will have a daughter. But strange things happens, Naraku revives Kikyo and sent her to kidnap Kainume. And Kagome has 1 new weapon.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Familiar Girl

"Well we should be going" said the beautiful blue eyed girl

"Yes, let's find Naraku!" Said the anxious hanyou, he strech and pickep up a sent "What the hell?" she stood up and keep running to the well in which kagome came from her odd world.

"Inuyasha!" said the small fox "Wait for us!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome finally reached the frozen hanyou "Is something the matter Inuyasha' The monk said.

"Uhm... eh... ah... look at... little... girl!" The four of them took a good look at the small girl "She looks like kagome! but when she was small!" Said Inuyasha.

"Nah it can't be!" said the blue eyed girl "I mean look at her hair it looks like her hair is like a reddish-black or something, mines is black!"

"Let's ask her" said Sango

"It could be a trap" said Inuyasha "But she smells like kagome... but different... she smell's like... it can't be! SHE SMELLS LIKE ME AND KAGOME!" The blue-eyed-kagome fell on her knees and saw at the beautiful small girl _"Could it be?... no it can't be! it impossible! No, Could it be... NO WAY! this must be a really really strange dream!"_

Inuyasha took some steps closer and the small girl, the girl raised her head and cleared the tears on her pink cheeks, then it was visible that her eyes were golden, just like inuyasha and screamed "DADDY YOU CAME FOR ME!" she ran and jump hugging inuyasha and giving him an inconect daughter to father short-lip-kiss. Inuyasha could only stand there and hold on the girl or she would fall, it almost seemed like it was a normal reaction to hug the gorgeous child "Oh daddy you found me!"

"Wh... are... you?" Kagome said while she came trembling to Inuyasha

"Mommy you are here as well!" The girl jumped to Kagome, opened her arms not knowing why and hugged her back. "Don't you remember me! I'm your daughter! Kainume!"

"My what?" Kagome said looking confused to Inuyasha.

Kainume jumped back to her father arms and stared at his confused face "Daddy why on earth do you have doggy ears and white hair? I knew i got this my eye's color from my uncle's, but know you have golden eyes too!"

"Uhm... daughter?" Inuyasha was to confused to process any questionn and be able to answer it.

"Okay, okay! said miroku "Can you explain us eeverything?"

"Yes!" The cute girl said "Let's sit somewhere uncle miroku" she took his hand and sitted by his side.

"Uncle? why am I yout uncle?"

" I call you that way you and aunt Sango are so good friends or my moomy and daddy, that I called you uncle and aunt!"

"And me?" said shippo

"You are my cousin!"

"Cool" said shippo smiling to the cute girl.

"Now, now" said Sango "How are you parents called?

"My mother is called Kagome and my father Inuyasha"

"So..." said inuyasha "How... did... you...knew... that...we...are ... you know, your "parents" Kainume?" _"well" _she said to herself _"Judging by her name it utter locigal that she is mine and Inuyasha daughter"_

"Easy, he was wearing my kimono, and he smelled like him. And you mom you looked as beautiful as always and you have the same powerful presence"

"Okay, so if you are really my ... daughter" inuyasha said like it was a odd word "why don't you look like a half demon"

"It's because i'm not a half demon, because once the shikon jewel reappear you made a wish, to look like a human, but have the power of a full youkai" said smiling the adorable girl

"Keh! why the fuck I would say something like that! Keh! that's beyond stupid" Inuyasha said

"Osawari!" Kagome said "Don't say bad words, what kind of image do you want to your daughter to have of you?"

"You call _that _my daughter!" Inuyasha said angry, while Kainume stared to cry.

"How dare you insult _our _daughter! You made her cry!" Kagome sat Inuyasha like 10 times and went to Kainume "Don't worry honey, he didn't meant to say that, he is... in shock"

"Kay" said the girl stopping to cry "Answering my daddy question he said "I want to Kagome see her family as much as she wants, I want to walk on her word without having to hide myself, I want to hold her hand without looking supisous and I want to my daughter to look like a an ordinary girl and that she lives without the discrimation of being a half demon or less" he said something like that " The cute girl sneeze Inuyasha bend in his knees to be the height of the girl.

"Hey I'm sorry, it just that I didn't see this one coming" Kainume hugged her father and smiled

"I will explain everything, let's look for a nice place to stay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kainume, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter!

The gang found a nice spot where they sat

"...and so i was born" said the girl

"Okay, let me see I got it right" said Inuyasha "Kagome dicided to stay by my side, she made the shikon jewel disappeared from this world, but then somehow the jewel reappeared and I wished that i looked like a human and still have the powers of a youkai. Then you were borned. You have my golden eyes, kagome's face and color and you have kagome's father's black-reddish hair. We have live on the 2 worlds, we stay at the house of kagome's on the other world and on this world we live on kaede's village, and you say that you came to the past because of an purple jewel and at the same time you touched the jewel you were thinking of how were your parents on the past? And you have 5 years"

"Yes excatly!" She sneeze again and again

"Oh no, you catched a cold" Inuyasha said taking of the robe of fire and placed it around, her new daughter "Here"

"Thanks" *sneeze**sneeze* "I'm sleepy"

"Come let's go " Inuyasha took the small girl into his arms smiling, Kagome stand up and walked by the side of Inuyasha and moved the cute girl's long bang off her face, and smiled

"She is so beautiful" she said in a whisper, not so soft so Inuyasha could hear, but not so loud to awake the precious infant that Inuyasha hold on her hands

Inuyasha blushed "It's something the matter Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"No, it just, i was thinking that, she looked like you, and that she is very pretty" Hearing this Kagome smiled and blushed and continued walking facing down.She fought _"Wow, she is really my daughter, it means that I... that I had" _ Kagome shaked her head trying to erase the uncomfortable image, she blushed again. Inuyasha saw her and smiled, and saw once more the beautiful girl that sooner or later will be official her daughter, _"Shit" _ he fought _"She is my daughter meaning that i... god! Wonder when that happened"_

"Come to think I was jealous, when she kissed Inuyasha, I mean neither I that I'm her mother to be had kissed Inuyasha" Inuyasha look at kagome with an surprised and smiling "OMG! I can't believe that I said that I loud! Kagome covered her face, Inuyasha looked back to see if Miroku, Sango and Shippo were near, but they far behind. He stopped and took Kagome hand grapping her daughter with his left hand, then he took Kagome's chin.

"I'm sorry, I say that I love, and I had been so careless, that I've forgotten this" He pulled kagome to him. Kagome had to stand on the tip of her toes, because he barely reached Inuyasha's chest. Kainume open 1 eye and smiled. Miroku and Sango were watching from the bushes covering Shippo's eyes

"Finally" said Sango "It was about time"

"Yes" Miroku said "I wonder what toke them so long"

"Yeah, I think that, that girl will make Inuyasha and Kagome get more serious"


	3. Chapter 3

Showdown! Kikyo and Kainume

"That's all" Said the expressionless Kanna, and the image on the mirror disappeared

"Excellent" Said Naraku "So Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter came. Kukukuku, I think can use her. And I know who gladly would take the girl. Kukukuku"

"Master, are you going to use Kikyo?" said Kanna

"Yes" replied Naraku "We are going to do her a favor. Who better to kill Inuyasha and Kagome child other than her? Kukukuku"

* Back to the small hut on Kaede village*

"So, she is your daughter Inuyasha "said the old priestess

"Yeah" He touched the small girl's face

"I wonder" said Kaede "How did she came into this era"

"Dunno, but she is here, on this very dangerous time" He stood up "Well I guess all that we can do is protect here, but she isn't as weak as a normal human child, she has power of a hanyou, it can't be that difficult"

"Oh Inuyasha, still she is a kid, your kid , and you have to protect her. Stay her watch over her, I'm going to help Kagome and Sango with dinner, when she awakes, talk to her she is your daughter anyways" Kaede left the hut.

*Back to Kagome*

"I don't know Sango, all I know is that I care about the girl, since the moment I saw her"

"Hmm, so what do you think about Inuyasha, he is probably as confused as you" said Sango

"Yeah" Kagome said "I guess you are right until lately he decided me over Kikyo, an suddenly he discovers that he will have daughter with me"

"Yes, you should go and take to him" said Sango "But Know I will take to you as your best-friend I glad that everything went well with you and Inuyasha"

_"Yikes" _thought Kagome _"Well, sure it nice knowing that Inuyasha will choose me but, knowing that we had a kid, it very disturbing"_ "You are right, I think I'll talk with Inuyasha for a bit, Can you take care of this alone?"

"Sure no problem, anyways Kaede said that if we need help, she could help, I'll send Shippo"

"Oaky thanks"

*Back to the Hut"

(Inuyasha and Kainume where sitting in front of the other talking, she looked happy and Inuyasha looked serene"

"Are you doing'" asked Kagome

"I was talking with Kainume" said Inuyasha

"I woke up mommy "Then she stood up "Can I go outside and play?"

"Yes, just be careful" said Kagome

"Yup!" The same girl with the pink with cherry blossom print kimono went outside leaving the two new parents alone

"Strange isn't it?" said Kagome "You just met her and know you care about her, don't you?"

"Yes, while I talked to her I asker how old where you when she has born and she said..."

"Don't tell, I want to do things smoothly, I want _it _to happen when we are feeling to do so"

"Kagome" said Inuyasha _"When you were 18, meaning 3 years from now, I'm glad that you think so, I'm glad that you want to stay by my side" _Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, he placed his on top of her, while they watched their daughter playing around. Suddenly they saw a strange light they both ran outside to see what was that.

"Kikyo" said Kagome "What is she doing here?

"Where is your daughter Inuyasha?" said the possessed Kikyo

"Why would I tell you?" said Inuyasha angrily

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm sacred" said Kainume run toward her parents, letting Kikyo know who was she.

"KAINUME COME!" said desperately Kagome running toward her infant

"Mom who is that woman?" said Kainume _"She looks like my mommy" _Kainume started to cry and rubbed her head on her mother's leg.

"You won't touch them" _"Kaze no…_

"Wow Inuyasha" said Kikyo coldly "Are you really going to use your sword with the woman that ones you love? It's hardly believable"

"Kikyo, I won't deny it" said Inuyasha, Kainume stop breathing for a moment, it was such a surprise, she never fought that her father loved someone else that wasn't here mother who was so precious to him "but know I have Kagome, and someone else that I have protect and that's MY DAUGHTER!"_ "Kaze no Kizu!" _

The cutting wind reached Kikyo, but nothing happened.

"What?"

"Kukuku, Do what you will, your efforts are in vain, now, let's make it easy. Give the shikon shards"

"Keh! I would never give them to you or anybody else!"

"Well you ask for it, Kainume come"

Kikyo pointed at the girl and the girl's eyes closed and came floating toward Kikyo.

"KAINUME! Bring her back!" said worried Kagome

"Do you want her back come to Naraku's castle?"

"Damn it Kikyo! We don't know where Naraku's caslte is!" said Inuyasha Furious.

"Today Naraku's barrier is open you will found it, you were so busy with this little girl that you forgot about it, until then farewell. Kukuku" said Kikyo while she disappeared with the little girl.

"KAINUME!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku's Castle

*Back with Naraku*

(Kanna mirror's was protecting the past scene with Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"Kukuku, outstanding Kikyo you did a great job, soon, very soon Inuyasha and Kagome we be only two pathetic corpses Kukuku" said Naraku

*Back to Kaede's village*

"_That bitch Naraku used Kikyo to get Kainume so we __are lured to his castle"_

"What are we going to do?" said Kagome about to cry

"I'm really considering giving Naraku the shikon shards" said Inuyasha

"You are really worried, are you Inuyasha" Miroku said

"Hell yeah I'm really worried!" said Inuyasha

"I also want to give the shikon jewels; I don't want them to hurt her" said Kagome weeping

"Hmm, but it could be a trap, or worst even if we gave them the shards they could not give us back Kainume" said Sango

"Yes, I know but right know we only have three or four shards" He stood up "Well, will you help?" said Inuyasha

"Yes, we are all in this together" said Miroku

"So let's go!" Inuyasha said while he took the young sobbing mother to his back "Let's Kagome, we _are _going to get back Kainume"

"Yes let' go"

*Back to Naraku*

"Perfect, they are coming"

"Master" said Kanna "Are we going to kill the girl?"

"No" Naraku said facing the girl "She is extremely powerful, even for me. Even if I try, she has a pure barrier; I'll be purified if I touch her. Kikyo could touch her because she is priestess"

"So how could Inuyasha touch her? Even tough he is her father, Inuyasha Demonic Aura is getting stronger it the same as yours."

"Somehow this girl can manage it; I wonder if we torture her parents she will brake the barrier, let's watch they'll come sooner or later"

*Back to the Gang*

"There it is! I see the fissure in front you Inuyasha, use Kaze no Kizu!" said Kagome

"I see it! Kaze no Kizu!"

The cutting wind was absorbed by the barrier

"It didn't work!" said Sango

"Maybe it needs a little bit of purification… Kagome use the "Junkiro" It will purify the barrier, it so impure that not even Tetsaiga can throw it" Miroku suggested

"Won't it be easier to use a sacred arrow?" said Kagome

"I don't think so, the sacred arrow is an offensive weapon, we never know what is behind that barrier, and the _Junkiro _is simply used to purify" Inuyasha finished Miroku's sentence.

"Exactly" confirmed Miroku

"Well, I guess you have a point" Kagome said

*Flashback*

"Kagome" said Kikyo's sprit "You have become very stronger, stronger than me. Therefore you must have this" (Kikyo gently tossed a small rounded metal object, inside it had metal line that made it look like broken glass, that in the very center had the image of heart)

"What is this?" said Kagome

"I'm dead now, so I have no used to it; it called Junkiro. It's an object that only very skilled priestess can use, the chant is "Junsui kokoru kisu" but before you say the chant you must say your prayers, and state your place as the master, that all farewell. Use it well"

*Ends flashback"

(Kagome took out the so called Junkiro)

"Okay here it goes" Kagome raised the Junkiro and it started to float by it self, (that why she has to say who is the Junkiro's master or it would fly away)

"Junkiro, who hold the power of purification, please lend your power, to your master Higurashi Kagome, Junsui kokoru kisu!"

(A light came out from the Junkiro and the light pierced the hole on the barrier, then the hole became bigger and bigger until the barrier was completely disappeared)

"Fantastic job Kagome!" said Miroku

"I did what Kikyo told me" Kagome said watching carefully over Inuyasha

"Hey Kagome" said Sango in a whisper "What are you thinking?"

"Well it's just that I was thinking in Kikyo, poor thing, I wonder what she is doing. But I still don't understand why Kikyo wanted give me the Junkiro if she hates me so much, she tried to kill me more than once and she absolutely doesn't care if I'm safe or not; so why on earth did she gave me Junkiro?" Kagome answer in a whisper too

"Well let's go" Sango said

"Yup! Let's find Kainume!" Kagome said to encourage the guys.

"Yes!" said Inuyasha bending so Kagome would sit on his back.

*Back to Kikyo*

"I do I feel so terrible, is like part of my life are being cut and then my life goes on, what is happening to me? Why am I still on Naraku's castle, what is he planning. I'm glad that I gave Kagome the Junkiro; at least I know they won't die. _Wait! _ Why do I care about that girl, is it possibly that I got over Inuyasha and know I wish the best for him? No it can't be. I want to Inuyasha go to hell!" Kikyo said confused not knowing if she hated or cared about Inuyasha, her mind was control by Naraku.

"Kikyo" Kanna said in her normal voice "you are free to live the barrier is opened"

"So, Naraku really does as he says" Kikyo laughed in her head _"Stupid fool, my presence is making Onigumo's heart beat harder in his heart. I guess I should leave"_

"Will you go?" Kanna said

"Yes"

"Farewell and good luck, you will need it" Kanna said in a creepy voice and left Kikyo behind

*Back to Naraku*

"Kukuku, So Kanna Kikyo is leaving?"

"Yes milord"

"Good"

"Uhm, lord something more"

"What is it Kanna?" Naraku saw the mirror and laughed "They are here, so Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Welcome to my castle, Kukuku"


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku and the Abducted Kainume

"Let's get in!" said Miroku running into the castle.

"What is that?" said Kagome "THAT LIGHT IS FROM THE SHIKON SHARD, IT VERY DARK!"

"That bastard most have the Shikon fragments very corrupted"

"Shall we go?" said Sango.

"Yeah" said Inuyasha taking out the Tetsaiga.

"I may I ask something" said the scared Shippo "Can I go to Kaede village? I'm very scared, I'M ONLY A CHILD!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said "You can go; anyways you will be only on the way. Go floating to the village"

"Humph" Shippo later went towards Kagome "I'm sorry Kagome that I couldn't be of any use, I really wanted to help but I…."

"Its okay" Kagome said "Thanks anyway, be careful. Bye"

"Bye!" said shippo while he transformed into the big pink ball floating thingy.

"Let's go" said Miroku

*Back to Naraku and Kainume*

"_Kukuku, poor __girl, if she only new that she will have to see her parents die, and there is nothing she can do" _said Naraku

"What are you going to do with me? Let me go!" said desperately Kainume

"Try what you will girl your efforts are in vain, of course unless you say to your parents to give me the Shikon Shards or…" said treating Naraku

"Or else what?" said Kainume not scared

"Just be a nice girl and do as I say" said Naraku in a bogging tone

"No! I won't do it. You seem like an evil guy, LET ME GO!" said Kainume angry

"That's you've tried my patience" Naraku said while he tried to touch the girl's neck, but a pure barrier surrounded her _"Damn that girl! How can she such a great power, how can she have the power of a priestess if her father is a demon?" _Naraku stretched once more his arm and it vanish "Curse you to Hell girl!"

"My name its not girl, is Kainume, see Kai-nu-me! And I will not go to Hell only bad people go there!" said angrily "I'm a good girl, I do as my parents say, and always do my work!"

"Okay since you don't want to, neither are cooperating your parents _will_ suffer the consequences" said Naraku pissed

"What are you going to do to my daddy and to my mommy?" said Kainume scared

"I'm going to torture them until they beg for forgiveness and maybe I will spare their pathetic lives"

"Wait, first their lives aren't pathetic, and second I… I will help you" said Kainume bravely

"Now that's a good girl, so this is what you will do, you will not use your barrier around me staring know and always do as I say or poor mom and dad will die, am I clear?"

"Ye…yes sir" said Kainume crying.

*Kanna entered to the room*

"What happened to the girl?" said Kanna coldly

"Uhm she is just sad because she knows her parent will die, what happened Kanna?" said Naraku

"They are here"

Naraku stood up and took Kainume in to his arms. He transported him self in front of the Inuyasha and the others.

"Greetings" he said in an evil voice

"Mom, Dad, Everyone, you are all okay!" said Kainume

"Hey get off your filthy hands off my daughter!" said Inuyasha angrily while he took _Tessaiga_ and said "_Kuroi Tess_…"

"Not a very intelligent move Inuyasha let me remind you if you hurt me, you _will _hurt your precious Kainume, think well." said Naraku

"Damn it all!" said Inuyasha

Kagome throw herself to the floor and thought _"What can we do, and if we hand over the jewel shards will be unfair for Sango, Miroku and even for Shippo… God, What, can, I, do?" _then she said "What do you really want Naraku?"

"You know what I want, hand them now" said Naraku

"Not in your life" said Kagome

"Pitiful really that you prefer to sacrifice the live of this girl" Naraku said while he squeeze Kainume neck "Make your choice!"

"Give us the girl, we are going to hand over the fragments, but leave Kainume alone" said Miroku

"Miroku!" said Kagome "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" said the monk "We can defeat Naraku any day, but we can't make revive Kainume"

"Good, here you go" Naraku throw Kainume to the floor while Inuyasha ran and took the injured girl into his arms. He gave Kagome the girl and took the fragments.

"_We will kill him later, Kainume is way much more important"_ Inuyasha thought and throw the five fragments to Naraku.

"Kukuku, you fools, you really thought that I would surrender that easily? The girl is inside the Castle, that what you have on your arms right now Kagome are bones and flesh with no soul within it. Such a shame you couldn't realized that it was fake you were too harsh and hurried to save her Kukuku" said Naraku

"That Bastard! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER, AND I WAN'T HER NOW!" said Inuyasha

*Back where Kainume is trapped*

Kainume was under a spell so she could sleep and after hearing Inuyasha screaming she woke up and heard the commotion.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" said Kainume "I need to help them!"

*Back to the Battlefield*

"You fu*king discussing creature, prepare to die, _Kuroi Tessaiga_" said Inuyasha, but his attack was stopped by the barrier around Naraku. "Kagome this is a barrier use the _Junkiro_ and purify that fuc*ing bastard!"

"Right!" said Kagome, she took out the round weapon and said "_Junkiro_ who holds the power of purification lend your powers to your master, Higurashi Kagome, _Junsui kokoru kisu!_" Naraku's barrier broke and then Inuyasha tried to use the _Tessaiga_, but a light from the inside blinded him.

"What the hell was that?" said Inuyasha will he saw that Naraku's body started to evaporate, but his head floated away, and and behind that fog there she was Kainume holding a staff that had and image off a star on the top.

"MOMMY, DADDY! You are okay!" said the cute girl while she jumped and gave her parent another innocent-short-daughter-to-father-lip-kiss and then kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her and said "Mom I used the earring that you gave me and transformed into this!" said she while she hold the staff!"

"Kainume I'm glad that you are okay!" said Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time, and they saw each other and blushed and laugh nervously.

"Look!" said Shippo "The Shikon shards! That stupid Naraku left them behind!"

"When did you came?" said Inuyasha, Shippo smiled and transformed into the big pink thingy and said "Let's go home"

"Yeah" said everyone

"Sleep dear, you must be tired, to use a purification staff is very painful, sleep" and Kainume slept on her mother's arms, Kagome, hummed a song (Fate of Awakening Love) and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Inuyasha saw Kagome, while she saw their daughter with such carefulness, and love. Then he felt Miroku's hand on his back. "She must get back, to her time, you know that Inuyasha"

"Yeah, but for know, let's let Kagome enjoy being with her. I bet she will be sad when , Kainume goes back" said Inuyasha while he wake behind Kagome.

"I don't think she will be the only one sad" said Miroku "I know that you will miss her too" Inuyasha just stayed silent a saw Kagome, once more as he stroke Kainume's hair.

* * *

Okay next chapter will be the last one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellow! this is my last chapter, this story happens when Kikyo dies (On the Manga after 493 but not before chapter 494, in the middle :D) All my storys of Inuyasha are based on the manga :D **

**

* * *

  
**

When a Door Closes, Another Opens.

Kagome had the sleeping girl on her hands _"She is my daughter, my daughter with Inuyasha! I still can't believe it! She is so adorable; it makes me happy to see her in my arms"_ Kagome thought as she kissed the little girl's head.

"Mommy…" Kainume said "I need to go back; mommy is probably wondering were am I"

Kagome shed tears "Yes I bet I'm missing you" she said while Kainume dried her tears.

"I can stay another night here…" she sneezed and continued "Stay here with you and papa, mommy and daddy can wait, anyways I'm safe here with you mama" Kagome took off her sweater to placed over the freezing Kainume, now she was the one that felt cold.

Finally they reached Kaede's village. The group got to the warm hut, where Kagome stopped to sneezing. Unfortunately there were only two sleeping bags, Kagome's and Sango's sleeping bags. Kagome gave her best friend the second sleeping since she became her friend and the other sleeping bag to her future daughter. Inuyasha saw this and said

"Kagome, you are going to freeze, your "pants" and "shirt" aren't good enough for this climate" Inuyasha wasn't still used to the weird clothing names.

"It doesn't matter, anyways she is my daughter and I want to be as my mama, as good as her" Inuyasha look into Kagome's blue eyes that drove him crazy.

"You _will be _a very good mother" said Inuyasha embracing Kagome, his kimono is warm enough no make her sleep soundly" Inuyasha moved Kagome's bangs and kissed her forehead. Later Kainume moved and said while her eyes were closed "Oka-san and Oto-san. I. Want. To. Sleep. With. You…." Hearing this Inuyasha moved Kagome and said

"Kagome, shall we sleep with Kainume?"

Kagome looked at the girl and robed her eyes "Yes, anyways, this is the last time we will see her"

"No" Inuyasha said "We will see her sooner or later we she will come" They both stood up and took their daughter. Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha bare chest; they both lay on the floor Kainume was next to Kagome, they were covered by Inuyasha kimono.

"Mommy, Daddy, I love you" said Kainume hugging Kagome.

They both smile and slept in peace.

* * *

In The Morning

"Bye Mommy, Daddy, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, Lady Kaede" said Kainume walking to the Bone Eater Well "I will come some day"

Kagome walked to Kainume leaving Inuyasha's hand opening her arms, "Kainume!" she said and the cute girl came running to her almost-mother arms.

"Mommy, This isn't the last time you will see me, after you are my mom"

Kagome smile and cried "You, are, right, I will see you, I love you, and be careful, obey _us _okay"

"Yes Mom!" said smiled

"Be a good girl" Inuyasha said and took Kainume and turn around playing with her daughter

Kainume giggled "Of Course dad!"

Kainume was about to jump into the well she said "Sayanora, family" and got inside and was tranported to her time

"Bye" Inuyasha said and took Kagome's hand and walked to Kaede's village.

* * *

**This is when Kagome comes back after three years (read the manga people!) Kagome is know living on the Fedaul Era .com/Inuyasha/558/01/ ------ this is the link so you can read the last episode of inuyasha :)  
**

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, her hair was longer a little bit longer than the middle of her back, she was wearing her miko outfit her body was more of an adult woman, her eyes changed, she looked exacty as Kikyo, only that her hair is hair, Kikyo's is straight, and Kagome skin color is pink, Kikyo is paler.

"What happened?"said Inuyasha "What did Kaede said?"

"She thinks I'm pregnant!"

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and hold her and thought_ "Welcome back Kainume"_

* * *

_**Well ladies and gentleman, this was my story I hope that you like it! 3**_

_**Plz review!  
**_


End file.
